Henry Wu
Henry Wu was one of the main antagonists of the TSJPFEW series. After attempting to defeat Ellie Sattler in her raptor revolution, he was accidentally changed into a Spinosaurus. He later changed back into a human, only to be tranformed once more by Zebil, who proceeded to maul him. Elkay made him blind, and after injuring himself in a hunting accident, he was accepted on Isla Nublar. He mended his relationship with Seriama and had two children. He was forgiven for his acts and became friends with Ellie's gang. Biography Employment at InGen Dr. Wu was hired almost right out of college by John Hammond. When he proved that he could sequence dinosaurs much faster by filling in their gene sequence gaps with modern animal DNA such as frogs, he was made the new head of the genetics department instead of Dr. Laura Sorkin, who had worked for InGen longer and wanted pure DNA without using modern animals. Wu and Sorkin remained bitter rivals because of this. Wu was responsible for creating most of the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park. This led to him becoming very arrogant. He was not present during the Jurassic Park incident, but a year after the island was abandoned, he returned to find out how the dinosaurs were breeding. By 1995, Wu had become in charge of all of Isla Nublar, rebuilding the Visitors' Center into a secure area and overseeing the creation of new kinds of dinosaurs. Hammond didn't even know everything that Wu was doing on the island. When Jurassic Park was put in the hands of Peter Ludlow, Wu was given full jurisdiction of the island. Eventually, Wu's scientists discovered the Volatus Virus, and learned that it could be spread from birds to non-avian theropods to humans. He learned that women who were infected with the virus would transform into theropod dinosaurs when electrocuted, if they were exposed to nuclear radiation. He experimented on some of his staff, including Robin Smith, to research the virus. He tried to find ways that men could be affected by the virus too. Wu's paleontologists discovered what they thought was an exceptionally enormous Tyrannosaurus rex tooth, and found that it contained viable DNA. Employees termed it a "super-dinosaur" as it was assumed to be genetically superior to other specimens. Wu needed more DNA to complete it. Unbeknownst to anyone at InGen, as they did not attempt to analyze the DNA and assumed that it was a tyrannosaur, the fossil was actually a Spinosaurus claw. He fashioned the fossil into a cane, mimicking the amber-tipped cane that John Hammond used. He also was contacted by a version of himself from another dimension, who wanted help building a biological automaton for his version of InGen. While Wu didn't have the technology to help his alternate self, it did give him the idea to use the Volatus Virus to create transforming dinosaur soldiers to sell to the government if the Park turned out not to be profitable. His alternate self gave him the blueprints to build an interdimensional gateway machine of his own. Because Ellie Sattler had come into contact with the Tyrannosaurus and was very close to the nuclear plant on Isla Nublar when she restarted the Park's power, Wu knew that she would have the highest level of infection, so he set out to retrieve her. Using her DNA, he might be able to complete his research into the Volatus Virus, and also initiate Phase 3 of the new Park by making the "super-Rex" fossil usable with her DNA completing its genome. Isla Nublar Theropod Revolution To convince Ellie to come to the island, Wu first picked up her friend Dr. Ian Malcolm and then went to pick up Ellie and Alan from Drumheller, Alberta. On the flight out he explained that they had been exposed to a virus that he knew only a little about, and that they would need to spend some time on Isla Nublar to ensure their health and study the disease. He claimed that because Hammond was sick, he couldn't join them, but Hammond didn't know that Wu was taking them to Isla Nublar in the first place. While Ellie slept on the flight, Wu and Alan discussed the real reason they were going to the island, that Ian and Alan were likely safe but Ellie could show symptoms of the disease. On the first day of their stay on Isla Nublar, Ellie went to breakfast with Wu to cover for Alan and Ian while they cleaned up a broken lamp. Ellie noticed some strange details about the new facility, like how the pool was being repaired even though she, Alan, and Ian were the hotel's only guests. Wu was evasive about answering her questions. Later he admitted that their investors still wanted a functional Park, which Ellie had to object to. He explained that he wanted to use the virus to control the carnivorous theropods, but Ellie did not agree that this was possible. While Wu could not disclose everything about the virus just yet, particularly its supernatural properties, he assured Ellie that everything was under control. During the health exams, Ellie discovered that Wu now had full jurisdiction over Isla Nublar as Hammond no longer was in charge of Jurassic Park. This led to the group's secrets all coming into the open, and they all get into a fight (which Robin and Yannick briefly join). Wu finds the group in the aftermath of their fight. He insists darkly that they get it together and avoid being violent with one another. The following day, the group learned that Wu had argued with Gerry Harding. Wu was unimpressed with Gerry's failure to cure Stegosaurus diarrhea. According to Gerry, Wu had been spending time at the garage that day, and it seems that he was berating some of the workers there (including Felipe) before leaving. He was later found in the field by Robin, who informed him that Ellie had begun her transformation. Wu interviewed the witnesses of Ellie's transformation and the subsequent fight at the Visitors' Center between Ellie and InGen Security. After the interviews, he drove Ian and Alan out into the Park in search of Ellie. Wu reassured Alan and Ian that Ellie is probably fine, as their bullets aren't able to harm a tyrannosaur and he takes this matter very seriously. Alan wasn't convinced. Wu also explained some more of the mechanisms of the Volatus Virus, like how the infected will transform into the largest theropod species they've been exposed to upon electrocution. He went on to explain that she should be able to understand the languages of some dinosaurs due to the DNA she carries, and that she will only be able to maintain her transformation for three hours due to its extreme nature. Wu didn't know for sure that the lysine deficiency in Ellie's dinosaur DNA was remedied, but she was supposed to be administered the cure. After a day of searching, Wu was ready to head back for the night and try again tomorrow, but Alan and Ian didn't want to give up yet. Alan blamed Wu for the whole ordeal, which made Wu angry. He threatened to hold them both in the hotel whether they liked it or not. Alan challenged his authority as Ian pretended to pee in the bushes, though he was actually talking with Robin, who knew how to find Ellie. Wu brought Alan and Ian back to the hotel. Wu obtained Ellie's DNA from Stan The Sanitation Man, who had cleaned up the scene of her escape and found some blood samples. This allowed him to get working on Phase 3 of the new Park's development. He kept an eye on the hotel during the night, and when Robin, Alan, and Ian tried to go out after Ellie and Robin disclosed secrets about Wu's plans and the Post-Mortem Reaction, Wu accosted them. He had the security guards take Robin into custody and tried to discourage Alan and Ian from believing her, but was unable to convince them that she was making it up. Robin escaped by transforming into a Bambiraptor, running between Wu's legs to trip him. Alan and Ian escaped when he fell. The three hijacked a jeep, using laughing gas to slow down Wu and the security guards. Eventually Wu caught up to them in the north with a whole platoon of InGen Security personnel, Ellie having joined the escapees. He shot Robin in the shoulder, stopping the escapees in their tracks. He reveals that he was able to obtain Ellie's DNA from a blood sample provided by Stan The Sanitation Man from the scene of her escape, and that he's finally able to start Phase 3. He shows off the cane that he fashioned using the "Super-Rex" fossil. The group tries to flee, but Wu shoots out their left rear tire and catches up. He has his personnel secure Robin with dysprosium to prevent her from transforming, but before he can have Trixie Von Dixie gag Ellie, an Allosaurus appears on the scene. It charges them, and Wu's team flees in panic. This causes Ellie and her friends to manage to escape. Wu and Jay Smith were forced to take refuge alongside them when Wu ran out of bullets. Robin impulsively runs out into the field when she realizes the allosaur can smell her blood, hoping that sacrificing her life will gain the group's respect. She is killed, and Wu takes the wheel of the jeep and they escape. They begin to head south, but Jay's men radio in that they became lost and need to rendezvous at the North Dock, so they change course. The jeep breaks down after some time, forcing them to stop on the coast. Wu and Jay attempt to fix it. Trivia *Henry was known to smell like licorice. *Henry had a fear of mice and rats. *Henry's favorite music was by The Four Seasons. Category:InGen Employees Category:Humans Category:Spinosaurs Category:Scientists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Film-Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wu Lineage